Maybe
by corneroffandom
Summary: All Kane wants is Daniel to go to sleep.


Fondly patting his bronze tag belt as he lays it down on a small table next to his bed, Kane smirks while he begins tugging off his glove. The look on Daniel's face earlier had been comical as he'd tried to convince him and Miz to hug it out. Unfortunately Miz had been the one to refuse and he wonders just how this Sunday will go. But for now... He glances over with an annoyed grimace as Daniel hisses for perhaps the millionth time just that night as he tries to sit down, his ribs obviously giving him problems still after Team Rhodes Scholars' earlier attack.

"Go to _bed,_ Daniel," he snaps, patience quickly fading away as Daniel's complaints only grow louder, the pout on his face deepening the longer Kane ignores him.

"No," he mumbles in a surly tone, crossing his arms over his chest. A moment later he winces as this compresses his already throbbing ribs and he lays them back in his lap, trying to breathe through the agony burning through his midsection.

"_Sleep."_

_"No!"_ he snaps back, glaring up at his much larger, easily angered tag partner.

"Yes!"

"No!" They carry on in this fashion until Kane's sure that their neighbors will start complaining, but that's never stopped him in the past. Finally he waits until Daniel's face is bright red, the shorter man literally screaming the words out in a fit while up in his face (or as close as he can get, considering the differences in their height), before he pushes him as hard as he dares, sending him toppling over and shutting him up all at once. The room being small enough that there's almost always a bed just waiting to be tripped over, sure enough he falls right down onto the nearest one and Kane smirks, standing over him with his hands on his hips.

"As I was saying..." His mismatched eyes peer warningly down at his squirming tag partner. "Go to sleep!" When Daniel still seems like he wants to argue the point, Kane rolls his eyes. "Daniel, you saw what I did to Cody earlier. Do you want something similiar to be done to you right now?"

He freezes and glares up at him. "You wouldn't."

Kane's eyes glint behind his mask. He actually wouldn't, but there's no way he'd tell goatface that. And risk losing his only advantage over his obstinate tag partner? No... "Wanna find out?"

Huffing out a groan, Daniel finally seems to listen, pulling himself back into the middle of the bed and crossing his arms against his chest before remembering that, yeah, that too hurts his ribs. Growling, he tries to roll onto his side, but nope- pain. Laying on his stomach is out, obviously, so he finally just rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. "I hate this." It sounds more like _I hate you_ and Kane _almost_ smiles.

"You'll be relieved after this Sunday, when we beat Team Ziggler. Now shut up and sleep." Kane shuts his lights off then, sits on the edge of his bed and runs his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath. Time passes, his agitation growing with each muffled grunt or sigh from Daniel. Nighttime is usually _his_, away from the people and the noise, the only hours in the day that he can just _be,_ but tonight... well, of course his tag partner has to be unable to sleep even for a second, when he needs the peace and alone time the most to prepare for Sunday in his own way. Finally, he surges to his feet and slams over to his bag, where he begins digging feverishly through some of his things.

Daniel's bed creaks as he pulls himself to a sitting position, groaning softly as his ribs protest the movement. "What are you doing?"

Kane doesn't answer, still tossing things around inside of it, when finally he locates what he's looking for: a small bottle of pills that he holds up triumphantly. "Aha!"

"What-ha?" his teammate grumbles, rubbing at his eyes as Kane stands tall once more and rushes over to him, startling him into squeaking slightly at his sudden approach. "Hey!"

"Take these."

"No!" Daniel squints at the pills through the darkness. "What are they?"

"Goat pills." Face twitching, he sighs and forces one into Daniel's fisted hand. "They're pain killers. Might help you sleep, and not spend the night whimpering and fussing."

"I'm not whimpering _or_ fussing!" he snaps, staring distrustingly at the innocent looking pill. "How do I know you aren't trying to poison me or something?"

"Don't you think I would've done so by now if I'd really wanted to? And poisoning isn't my style. Too slow, not enough visible pain." His eyes glint behind the mask and Daniel swallows worriedly, wondering what exactly he'd done to deserve _Kane_ as his tag partner.

Before Daniel can say or do anything, a bottle of water is thrust into his hands and he sputters, looking up at the monster in disdain. "Fine! I'll take the pill, if you leave me alone!" Kane just sneers, watching closely as he slowly pops the pill into his mouth and washes it down with some of the water, grimacing afterwards. "Ugh. Now. Go. Away."

Satisfied, Kane does just that, moving over to his own bed and sitting back down to do whatever it is he does while the rest of the world sleeps. It had at first disturbed Daniel, to have to room with the constantly lurking, wide awake freak show that was Kane, but now, months later, he... almost finds it comforting to know that someone's keeping an eye on him, making sure things are safe and calm through the darkest hours.

"Kane?" Daniel murmurs after a bit, wavering on the precipice of exhaustion, his pain eased. His eyes flutter as he searches out his tag partner in the darkness, finally spotting him sitting across the room with his back to him. "Thanks."

Kane glances over his shoulder for a moment before facing the wall again, listening to his tag partner's steady, deep breaths. "You're welcome."


End file.
